One Last Chance
by Nyuu D
Summary: A última chance de Itachi de mostrar a seu otouto que o ama, independente do que possa acontecer no futuro. :: Oneshot :: YAOI/Uchihacest :: Contém spoilers do manga.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi** .... que novidade u.u

Contém yaoi, mas nada pesado. Uchihacest. Ah. A "Yuna" foi inventada. É a suposta "namorada" que Itachi tinha e matou. E sim, é uma homenagem à UchihaYuna S2 mas ela só é citada. O foco aqui é ItaSasu, of course. Enjoy!

PS: créditos à minha amiga Shuu-chan KC que foi de quem eu tirei a base da idéia pra essa fic AHEUIHAIUE te amo Cassie S2

* * *

Itachi estava deitado com a barriga para cima na cama; ele observava, desatento, uma mariposa bater contra a lâmpada de seu quarto no teto. A casa toda já estava adormecida – ou assim ele pensava – exceto por ele. Sabia que naquela noite seria impossível dormir. Não só pela ansiedade que fazia seu corpo estremecer de tempos em tempos, mas também pelos outros sentimentos que tomavam conta dele à medida que os segundos passavam. Segundos longos, esses, devo acrescentar. Ele ouvia, também, o _tic tac_ do relógio do quarto, que parecia diminuir seu espaçamento à medida que o tempo passava. Mal piscava. Estava com sono, com as pálpebras pesadas, mas se seus olhos fechassem, ele imediatamente os abria novamente.

Ele suspirou, soltando o ar lentamente pela boca, pensando em apagar a luz e tentar de uma vez por todas mergulhar num sono profundo.

Mas isso não aconteceu porque ele ouviu passos leves de alguém que caminhava descalço pelo corredor. Franziu a testa.

Passaram alguns segundos até que os passos se aproximaram.

- Nii-san?

Era Sasuke. Itachi achou melhor ignorar, fingir que estava dormindo e esqueceu a luz acesa. Virou de lado na cama, de costas para a porta e puxou para baixo a roupa cinza-chumbo que ainda nem havia trocado.

- Nii-san? Tá acordado?

Que pergunta óbvia. Itachi fingiu roncar. Não que ele roncasse normalmente, mas talvez isso enganasse Sasuke.

- Nii-san... – Ele ouviu o barulho da porta sendo arrastada. – Eu sei que você tá acordado, você nunca dorme de luz acesa.

- Me pegou, Sasuke. – A voz rouca de Itachi preencheu o quarto e Sasuke deu uma risadinha.

O garotinho foi entrando no quarto e ele tinha a ponta do indicador entre os dentes, como se estivesse aprontando alguma coisa. Sabia que não devia incomodar o irmão à uma hora dessas da noite, mas mesmo sabendo disso, sempre o fazia. Itachi nunca contava a Fugaku que Sasuke o acordava no meio da noite. Geralmente o pequeno fazia isso quando tinha algum pesadelo, não conseguia dormir ou simplesmente quando estava com vontade.

O que era bem comum, é óbvio.

Sasuke sentou na beira da cama e arrastou-se até ficar ajoelhado atrás das costas do irmão. – Nii-san, por que você não está dormindo?

- Estou sem sono.

- Mas você sempre dorme... O que foi que aconteceu? É por causa do Shisui-san?

Shisui. Itachi o havia matado poucos dias atrás; seu melhor amigo... O que ele estava fazendo pela paz de Konoha ia muito acima de seus princípios. Ele tinha que fechar os olhos para a maldição que estava lançando sobre os Uchiha. E seu irmãozinho... Seu tolo irmãozinho. – Não.

- Então o que é? Brigou com a Yuna nee-chan?

Yuna... Itachi respirou fundo ao ouvir Sasuke pronunciar o nome dela. Ela teria que ir, também.

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Então me conta o que foi, nii-san!

Itachi revirou os olhos cor-de-ônix e levantou da cama rapidamente, caminhando até a cômoda de roupas que havia perto da cama. Sasuke observou o irmão abrir a gaveta, despir-se, colocar uma calça de pijama de poliéster azul-escura e voltar à cama. Sasuke ficou tamborilando o dedo no joelho, olhando Itachi. Ele sempre quis ser como Itachi e sabia que um dia seria, eles eram irmãos, afinal. Itachi era um gênio, era o prodígio dos Uchiha e com a idade que Sasuke tinha, já estava formado. Nesses momentos Sasuke temia não conseguir ser nem metade do que Itachi era, mas é claro que estava treinando duro para conseguir superá-lo.

- Nii-san...

Itachi olhou por cima dos ombros para o irmãozinho enquanto dobrava as roupas.

- Amanhã você tem alguma missão muito perigosa, por isso você não quer dormir?

- É, é isso. – Mentiu, parcialmente.

- Ah, você não precisa se preocupar, você é o melhor ninja que eu conheço, nii-san.

- Você não conhece muitos ninjas, Sasuke – disse Itachi com uma voz engraçada, embora no fundo de sua mente as palavras de Sasuke doessem um pouco. Sasuke o admirava, como um verdadeiro ídolo e Itachi trairia não só seu irmãozinho, mas toda a família... A todos.

Sasuke pareceu ficar ofendido. – Pode ser, mas eu sei que você é o melhor. Ao menos é o que eu sempre escuto.

Itachi virou de frente para Sasuke, e caminhou até a cama novamente, sentando em lótus no colchão. – Você um dia vai ser tão bom quanto eu.

- Você acha? – Sasuke soltou um sorriso inocente e fez uns gestos com a mão, como se empunhasse uma kunai. – Acho que um dia eu ainda vou te derrotar, nii-san!

- Acho que sim. – Dor... Que dor. Itachi sentiu o coração encolher dentro do peito.

- Você sabia que eu consegui fazer o Goukakyuu no Jutsu?

- É verdade? – Itachi olhou para Sasuke com um discreto sorriso nos lábios e afundou a mão nos cabelos do irmão. Na realidade ele já sabia, sim. Mas não quis tirar o brilho nos olhos de Sasuke ao falar sobre isso. – Continue assim, otouto.

Ele escorregou as mãos pelos cabelos de Sasuke e apoiou-se nos joelhos novamente, ao que um silêncio reinou entre os dois. Silêncio incômodo para Itachi porque ele queria ouvir os pensamentos de Sasuke. O garotinho olhava em volta no quarto claro e finalmente reparou na mariposa que ainda se chocava contra a lâmpada do teto. Ficou olhando para ela uns segundos antes de ser puxado bruscamente por Itachi. Ele o abraçou.

- Eeeh? Nii-san? – O mais velho abraçou Sasuke, sem dar espaço a ele para fugir ou mesmo para retribuir o abraço. – O que você tem hoje, você tá... Esquisito... – Continuou Sasuke, tentando se soltar. Não é que não gostasse do abraço de Itachi, muito pelo contrário; isso acontecia raramente, mas ele gostava. Só que era espontâneo do pequeno tentar desvencilhar-se desse tipo de coisa, fosse de quem fosse. – Nii-san, me solta!

Itachi ignorou o apelo de Sasuke. A pele do seu irmãozinho era quente, e contra a sua fria, era uma sensação ótima, considerando que os dois estavam com o peito despido; e era provavelmente a última vez que ele sentiria Sasuke tão perto de si e não queria deixá-lo ir. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se os estúpidos Uchiha não fossem tão arrogantes. E sim, ele se incluía nesse 'estúpidos Uchiha', afinal ele também era assim, só que... Ele jamais pensou em dar um golpe em Konoha.

- Nii-san! Pára com isso! – Sasuke exclamou pela última vez e escorregou para fora dos braços de Itachi. – O que você tem?

O mais velho pigarreou e deitou na cama com a barriga para cima novamente, calado.

Sasuke encarou Itachi e ficou assim por uns segundos. Será que ele havia ficado magoado com sua atitude? Talvez ele tenha sido muito grosso... Não precisava ter aquele tipo de atitude com o irmão. Era raro Itachi o abraçar por qualquer motivo que seja, e ele agiu daquela forma. _Injusto_, pensou por um segundo antes de deitar o corpo todo em cima do de Itachi.

- Sasuke? – Itachi disse depois de algum tempo. – O que foi?

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o irmão. – Gomen nii-san. Eu não queria ter falado daquele jeito com você.

Itachi sorriu com o canto do lábio, ergueu a mão direita e deu um peteleco na testa de Sasuke. – Orokanaru otouto....

O menor fez um bico de reprovação e escondeu o rosto no peito gelado de Itachi. Ele ouvia as batidas do coração do mais velho e seus olhos piscavam apressados. Itachi deixou que ele ficasse ali, coisa que não era muito comum, só que naquele momento várias coisas inusitadas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e... Bom. Sasuke não estava ligando para a anormalidade do momento.

Sasuke levantou-se e ajoelhou no colchão novamente, puxou a coberta e começou a brincar com ela como se fosse algum tipo de elástico. Itachi franziu a testa e olhou para ele. – Sasuke, por que você veio aqui?

- Não conseguia dormir.

Itachi assentiu e olhou para a mariposa novamente. Ficou com os olhos grudados ali por um tempo até que sentiu Sasuke agarrar-lhe pelo pescoço e beijar seus lábios. Arregalou os olhos. Seu coração disparou. Prendeu a respiração. O que ele estava _fazendo?_ Sasuke tinha a boca fechada, apenas grudou o seu lábio no de seu irmão e ficou assim por alguns instantes antes de se afastar.

- O quê...?

- 'Kaasan me disse que quando você gosta muito de alguém – começou o garotinho, suas bochechas começavam a ficarem rosadas. –, você deve demonstrar isso com um beijo.

- Acho que quando a okaasan falou isso, ela não quis dizer um beijo na boca.

O rosto de Sasuke ferveu. – Mas ela disse isso logo depois que eu vi um casal se beijando na rua. E era na boca!

Itachi franziu a sobrancelha. – Mas o que eles sentem um pelo outro é diferente.

- Não é não.

- É sim. É como eu e a Yuna.

Sasuke torceu os lábios, pensativo. Para ele não havia diferença entre esse tipo de sentimento e, apesar de Itachi ter parecido reprovar o que ele fez, ainda assim não o estava dando qualquer tipo de bronca. – Nii-san... – Ele começou, mas quando percebeu, Itachi já havia se erguido à sua frente e seus lábios colaram de novo. Só que dessa vez, o mais velho invadiu a boca de Sasuke com a língua e o pequeno caiu deitado para trás. Os cabelos longos de Itachi caíram pelas laterais de seu rosto, escondendo o rosto dos dois.

Itachi ergueu a cabeça, apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos por cima de Sasuke e piscou lentamente os olhos ônix.

- Nii-san – Sasuke estava vermelho. – Você não disse que são coisas diferentes?

- Eu estava enganado.

Itachi engoliu seco, baixou a cabeça novamente e, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ele deixou as mãos na lateral do corpo pequeno e magro de Sasuke e eles se beijaram mais uma vez. A última vez. O coração de Itachi mais uma vez encolheu-se no peito, ele prendeu a respiração e sentiu aquele gosto característico de doce na boca do irmão, o que denunciava que ele provavelmente havia assaltado a dispensa antes de ir ao quarto de Itachi.

Soltou a respiração, sentindo que a inocência de Sasuke mostrava-se com a forma que ele mexia a língua timidamente contra a sua.

Itachi... Amava seu irmãozinho?

Quando ele afastou os lábios mais uma vez de Sasuke, o menor semicerrou os olhos. Ele tinha os braços duros ao lado do corpo, o corpo tenso.

Itachi levantou-se e sentou na frente dele. Sasuke apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para seu irmão.

- Sasuke – começou Itachi, olhando para os pés de Sasuke. – Quero te pedir uma coisa.

- O que é, nii-san?

- Amanhã, não volte para a casa antes do pôr-do-sol.

- Eeh? Por quê?

- Faça o que eu estou pedindo.

- Mas o que eu vou fazer?

Itachi colocou o indicador e o polegar no meio dos olhos. – Não sei, vá à casa de algum amigo, fique treinando na escola, mas não venha.

- Mas nii-san...

- Sasuke. – A voz rouca de Itachi mudou de timbre ao que ele abriu os olhos novamente e encarou seu irmãozinho. – Faça o que eu estou pedindo.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros. – Hai.

Mais um momento de silêncio onde Itachi deitou na cama, cobriu o corpo e virou de lado. Sasuke permaneceu ali ajoelhado. O mais velho não queria abrir os olhos e ter que encarar a expressão de dúvida que Sasuke provavelmente carregaria, só esperava que ele o obedecesse. Na realidade, não tinha dúvidas de que Sasuke o obedeceria, mas ainda assim, algo dentro de si sentia um pouco de medo do que estava para acontecer. De como ele teria que agir...

E agora teve a última chance de despedir-se de seu irmãozinho.

- Sasuke.

- Nani?

- Venha aqui.

Sasuke adiantou-se apressado até Itachi e deitou ao lado dele, de frente para o irmão, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas. Abraçou o menor e ele se encolheu nos braços de seu irmão mais velho, aninhando-se. Itachi nunca o deixava dormir com ele. Sasuke até podia ir ao quarto de Itachi no meio da noite, ficar um tempo, mas sempre depois de uma meia hora o mais velho o fazia voltar para o quarto.

Itachi fechou os olhos e sua mente começou a divagar. _É pela paz, pela paz,_ repetia incansavelmente em sua cabeça porque era a única coisa que podia justificar o ato que teria a seguir. Ele não queria... Não queria amaldiçoar seu irmão e destruir sua família, mas era o único jeito de evitar uma tragédia no futuro. Itachi cresceu diante da guerra e não queria que seu irmãozinho tivesse que passar pela mesma coisa. Não queria ver tal desgraça na vida de Sasuke. Preferia que a culpa recaísse sobre ele diante dos olhos de Sasuke do que ele ter que assistir outro tipo de desgraça e ainda por cima, correr risco de vida.

Ele se sacrificaria pelo amor que sentia pelo seu otouto.

E independente da raiva que Sasuke sentisse dele no futuro, sempre saberia que Itachi o amava. Por mais que ficasse guardado no fundo de seu coração. Aquele beijo... A possível última demonstração de amor que tiveram seria a prova que ele teria.

Com Sasuke em seus braços, ele finalmente apagou a luz no interruptor que havia em cima de sua cama e ouviu que a mariposa já não mais brigava com o vidro de sua luminária de teto.

**xXx**

Ele o havia obedecido.

Havia obedecido Itachi para voltar para casa e encontrar toda sua família _morta_. Por _ele._

Naquele momento, Sasuke perseguia Itachi em apenas alguns metros, atirando kunais mas errando por uma boa distância. A um dado momento, Itachi foi de pé ao chão e derrubou sua bandana no chão. Ao que ele abaixou-se para juntá-la, ouviu a voz de Sasuke invadir a escuridão. Apenas a luz da lua cheia dava luminosidade.

- Nii-san... – Ele começou, ofegante, as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Itachi passou a amarrar a bandana na testa novamente. – Não importa o quão fundo eu tenha que me afundar na escuridão, eu farei para poder te matar! Não importa o que aconteça, eu _vou_ conseguir esse poder!

Itachi sentiu uma kunai passar perto de seu braço e ao vê-la cair no chão de forma estridente, apertou os olhos que ardiam. Olhos já não mais rubro-negros. Seu peito doía e ele forçou o maxilar para conter o choro, mas era impossível. Voltou a correr, sentindo que Sasuke se aproximava novamente e virou-se para olhá-lo.

A única lágrima que conseguira escapar por entre seus olhos escorreu pela sua bochecha com a ação do vento e ele olhou o rosto cheio de dor e ódio de seu otouto.

Um dia Sasuke o iria entender. Um dia...

* * *

**N/A:** E é isso, guys! Espero que tenham gostado n.n

_Reviews_, please? Faça uma garota feliz :D


End file.
